


a friendly academic wager

by hwasang



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: College AU, F/M, Not RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasang/pseuds/hwasang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the april fools switch, where fanartists write and the fanfic writers art, guess which one i am?</p>
<p>Professor Lalna can count on his hands how many times he's been flustered, though his this student is giving him a run for his money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a friendly academic wager

Lalna could probably count the number of times he’s been properly flustered on his two hands. Almost all of them had to with Xephos and Honeydew and their stupid escapades growing up. Now at Yogs University, it became a sort of joke amongst the faculty. The unflappable Lalna, faster with a dirty comeback than a student with a poor excuse for a late essay. He took pride in that, he liked to imagine that his sense of humor and his knowledge kept him on top as a professor. However, the woman before him was making him wonder if his title was in jeopardy.

“Listen my man-” “ _Professor_.” “ _Professor_ , you can stand around all day making excuses or you could accept that I did it, fair and square.”

A first glance at Nano would leave the impression that she was small and unassuming, and then after a second glance, Lalna realized how off the mark he was. She was certainly small in stature, barely coming up to his chest, her face nearly looking straight up to stare him in the eyes. But everything from her hands on her hips and how she repeatedly invaded his space, from standing behind his desk in his office, barging in at a time that was not listed in his office hours, and having the very audacity to be smiling a toothy grin while waving a piece of paper listing the results of a supposedly impossible to pass test.

He had made the test and passed it out on the first day of the quarter, saying how he would not only give a perfect score for the whole class to whomever could get 100% on the test, he would personally take them to a 5 star steak restaurant and pay for the whole dinner. The test was infamous, he did it every year, and for the five years he’s been teaching, no one has passed it. Except apparently Nano Sounds, a senior undergrad who was going for her bachelor’s in Journalism and had taken his class “on a whim”, who was currently gloating her supposed victory in his face.

“The problem, Nano, is that I don’t know if you passed this test fair and square as you say. All I do know is that you somehow got full marks on a scantron test that was meant to be impossible.”

Nano huffed and crossed her arms, giving him a pointed glare. Again he was struck by, despite her tiny frame, how much space she demanded to herself. Everything from her long black hair that she refused to tie back, to her loud red fashion that seemed to be well coordinated every time he saw her (not that he was looking) demanded his attention. “Well professor if you’re so sure I somehow cheated at this impossible test, in a system that is also supposed to be impossible to cheat in, feel free to take me to the dean, I’m sure he’d love to sort this out for us.”

Lalna’s eye twitched, knowing he was caught. Xephos was consistent in many things, and his overzealous micromanagement of the test scoring system in the university being one of them. Being the new dean, Xephos had decided that it wasn’t the test scores that mattered so much as the “true results” did. If a student was caught cheating, their punishment was harsh and swift. If a teacher however, decided to fail a student unfairly, by failing them without consideration, their punishment was harsher. Being childhood friends with the dean wouldn’t give him any leeway with this, he knew.

“Fine.” Lalna let out a huff as he turned to shuffle some papers, refusing to look her in the eyes as he admitted defeat. “Does this Friday work for you?”

There was a pause and he turned back to look at Nano, who had a slightly stunned look on her face, before sporting a massive grin and jumped up, cackling. “Alright, and here I thought this was going to be the hardest class yet!”

Lalna narrowed his eyes at her and interrupted, “You still need to show up! I’ll be passing all your coursework but you still need to account for attendance!”

The reminder didn’t do anything to her sunshine disposition and she kept smiling, “Yes yes, be sure to wear a tux, I heard the maître d' refuses to let anyone in if they aren’t wearing the most up to date fashion available.”

She chose that moment to saunter out of his office, and as soon as the door swung shut, Lalna collapsed into his chair, groaning and cradling his head in his hands. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


End file.
